Silicon Carbide (SiC) Schottky diodes are well known and have reduced switching losses, increased breakdown voltage and reduced volume and weight as compared to their silicon (Si) counterparts. Such devices are therefore replacing Si Schottky devices in numerous applications such as converter/inverters, motor drives, and the like.
However, higher voltage SiC Schottky diodes, such as those rated at 600 volts, for example, have a reduced surge capability than the equivalent Si device. Thus, in an application such as an AC/DC power factor correction circuit, where surge ruggedness is important, the surge capability of the conventional SiC Schottky diode was reduced by a factor of 4, compared to the equivalent Si Schottky diode.